(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compelling-type radial clutch device with V-shaped joint structure, in which a V-shaped joint structure assembly, which can be bent for displacement, is installed between an active rotary part and a passive rotary part of the radial clutch device with a radial arrangement means and is driven by the active rotary part, a joint axial core of V-shaped joint structure is provided for connecting an active arm of V-shaped joint structure and a compelling arm of V-shaped joint structure, an outward-expanding spring is installed between the two arms, so that a prestressed outward-expanding force is formed between the two arms for performing the angular displacement by causing the angle between the arms to increase, the other end of the active arm of V-shaped joint structure is connected and fastened on the active rotary part; and the other end of the compelling arm of V-shaped joint structure is installed with a compelling roller which is outwardly expanded through the biasing force and compelled to be engaged in an inner notch in the passive rotary part; wherein when the rotational kinetic energy source at the active rotary part performs the rotation driving of the active rotary part in a direction opposite to the direction in which the V-shaped joint structure is biased to bend, the V-shaped joint structure is compelled to move through the active arm of the V-shaped joint structure, so that the compelling roller installed on the compelling arm of V-shaped joint structure is compelled to be engaged with a compelling end surface of an passive side inner notch so as to drive the passive rotary part; and characterized in that when the active rotary part does not apply the torque to the active arm of V-shaped joint structure in a direction opposite to the direction in which the V-shaped joint structure is biased to bend, and the passive rotary part drives in a direction the same or opposite to the direction in which the V-shaped joint structure is biased to bend, the compelling roller installed on the compelling arm of V-shaped joint structure is compelled to retract through an extended inclined surface of the passive side inner notch, so an idle sliding rotation state is formed between the passive rotary part and the active rotary part.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional single-way clutch or over-running clutch often has the four following transmission features:                1. When the rotation speed of normal rotation of the active side is higher than that of the passive side, the active side drives the passive side;        2. When the rotation speed of normal rotation of the passive side is higher than that of the active side, the passive side is in an idle sliding rotation state relative to the active side and is not linked with the active side (the friction linkage force of a sliding mechanism is an exception);        3. When the active side reversely rotates, the passive side is in an idle sliding rotation state and is not linked with the active side (the friction linkage force of a sliding mechanism is an exception);        4. When the rotation speed of reverse rotation of the passive side is higher than that of the active side, the passive side drives the active side.        
The mentioned four features limit the applied scope of single-way clutch or over-running clutch.